ICarly
For character, see Carly Shay. iCarly is an United States American television series aimed at young teens and preteens, which premiered on September 8, 2007 and is currently aired on Nickelodeon. It first aired on YTV (TV channel) a month later on October 8, 2007, and now concurrently airs on The N. The show first aired on [Nickelodeon UK in Easter 2008. It aired Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. iCarly is also the first show to have the audience send video clips to the official website. The series stars Miranda Cosgrove as title character Carly Shay. Carly creates an Internet show, called iCarly, with her best friends, Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). Main Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay is the 13-year old girl who created a webshow (iCarly) which quickly makes her and Sam online celebrities. She works with her best friend, Sam, whom she describes as "rude and obnoxious". In iCarly "iPilot", it is said her father is in the Navy (in a submarine 3 miles underwater), leaving her 26-year old brother Spencer, who is also her legal guardian, in charge of her (the status of her mother is unknown). Carly frequently drinks decaffeinated coffee (Spencer switches it when she's not looking) and she has asthma, although Carly has not had an asthma attack since she was 7. Carly and Sam have been friends for 5 years (they became friends when Sam pushed Carly and stole her sandwich and Carly pushed her back and took her food back). Carly enjoys getting smoothies at Groovy Smoothies. Carly is constantly trying to stop her best friend Sam and Freddie from arguing. Carly has numerous enemies, including Ms. Francine Briggs, Nevel Papperman, Mr. Howard and lots more. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove, who also starred as Megan in the show Drake and Josh. Samantha "Sam" Puckett Her real first name is Samantha, but her friends call her Sam for short. Sam is best friends with Carly and Freddie but often torments Freddie for her own fun. Sam is Carly's co-host on iCarly. In one episode, it is revealed she hates work of any kind. She has a picture of music stars, most notably Drake Bell, who plays Megan Parker's big brother in Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 as himself. She also likes Tom Higgenson of the Plain White T's, as revealed in one episode. She likes ham, beef jerky, turkey bacon, pork chops, and bacon flavored bubble gum. Sam is extremely aggressive, obnoxious, and rebellious. Sam has a tendency to commit theft and break-ins (she can expertly pick a lock and takes people's food on several occasions). Sam spends most of her time at Carly's house, and makes herself at home there in order to avoid her mother, who is an extremely poor caregiver. It is revealed that Sam was born in a bus. Sam is almost always in detention, and it is revealed in "iStakeout" that around half of her family members are what she says is "dangerous". Sam is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy. Fredward "Freddie" Benson Freddie is Carly's other best friend who seemingly hates Sam (who teases him mercilessly). He is the tech producer of iCarly, and also Carly's across-the-hall neighbor. Freddie has a monstrously large crush on Carly, and is something of a pushover because of it (though he does have his limits), he will do virtually anything for Carly including making her crush sing better on iCarly. In "iSpy on a Mean Teacher", it is revealed that Freddie is extremely allergic to bees. Freddie is a tech-whiz who can do almost anything with a computer. His mother is extremely precautionary and paranoid, and forces Freddie to do outrageous sanitary tasks, including signing a contract saying that he shampooed twice after every shower, and rubbing anti-tick and 'cloudblock' lotion on him. In "iStakeout", his mom called him Fredward. In "iFence," it is revealed that Freddie is an amazing fencer and fencing runs in Freddie's family history.Also Freddie's mom confeses that Freddie's ancestors were the fencin' Bensons .Also revealed in "iFence" is the fact that Freddie's last name of Benson is his mother's surname instead of his father's. Freddie is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Spencer Shay Carly's 26-year-old brother and legal guardian. It is revealed in the episode "iWanna Stay With Spencer" that he dropped out of law school to become an artist, and is usually seen working on a new sculpture. He also stayed in law school for 3 days, as shown in "iGot A Sponsor". He is kind, goofy and caring, and his nickname is Spence. He is also single, as he is seen dating or hitting on women in various episodes. He also spends much of his time at the local junkyard, gathering supplies for sculptures. He has many glowing, colorful, and bright socks, provided by his friend Socko, and glowing, colorful, and bright ties, provided by Socko's brother, Tyler. Spencer is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Jerry and Miranda have worked together in Drake & Josh. Jerry played a man named Crazy Steve who worked at a movie theatre, while Miranda played Drake's biological sister, Megan Parker Recurring characters Ms. Francine Briggs Ms. Francine Briggs is a mean teacher at Carly's school that Carly and her friends like to make fun of. She also taught at the school when Spencer was a student. She has a crush on Randy Jackson and has a shrine to him inside her closet, which includes many pictures of him and a talking cardboard cut-out of him, plus assorted Randy Jackson-related merchandise. Ms. Briggs enjoys playing the bagpipes, to the dismay of her students. She is portrayed by Mindy Sterling. Mrs. Benson Mrs. Benson is Freddie's extremely overprotective mother. She often embarrasses Freddie in front of his friends, is nosy, and is prone to loud outbursts. She also appears to be highly paranoid about almost everything and limits Freddie's activities accordingly. Freddie resents this overprotection to the extent that Mrs. Benson gives him only $8 a month in allowance because she's afraid that he will buy a bus ticket and leave her, which Carly comments "That's crazy", and Freddie replies "Eh, not really" (this exchange is in "iRue the Day"). Mrs. Benson despises Spencer and always keeps an eye on him because she is afraid that he will put her son in danger (in one she got mad at Spencer for giving Freddie some fruit, which she thinks Freddie is allergic to, even though Spencer didn't). She also gets angry with Carly because she doesn't know why she doesn't return Freddie's feelings (she also calls Carly "sassy pants" and "missy" in "iFence"). She is a very skilled fencer because her father made her take lessons as a child. Mrs. Benson is portrayed by Mary Scheer. Gibby Gibby is a kid at Carly's school, whom Sam constantly insults, blames for her actions, and bothers. Behind Freddie, he's Sam's second-favorite target for insulting. He likes spelling bees and Ryan Seacrest and is constantly given a Texas wedgie twice. He first appeared in iDream of Dance and has been seen in other episodes. He also appears without his shirt on in "iMight Switch Schools", when he plays mini golf in the Shay apartment. As seen in iDream of Dance, Gibby runs into Sam's nightmare in his boxers saying, "Am I late for the quiz?" In "iWin A Date" it is revealed that he had a crush on a girl named Shannon, who has a crush on Freddie. In this episode, he took off his shirt once again, in The Cheesecake Warehouse, to dance on the table to impress Shannon. It is also revealed in iWin a Date that Gibby's middle name is Cornelius. Gibby is portrayed by Noah Munck. Jeremy (Germy) Jeremy is a sickly kid at Carly's school. He is often called "Germy" because he has been constantly sneezing and coughing since kindergarten. He is fascinated with technology, once attending a technological convention. Jeremy is portrayed by Nathan Pearson. When Freddie left iCarly Jeremy turned into iCarly's tech producer but continuously sneezed (once on the lens) during production. Lewbert the Doorman Lewbert is the doorman of Carly and Freddie's apartment complex, who is notorious for being "the meanest doorman on Earth". He has a large mole on his left cheek which Carly and Sam name "Little Lewbert." He tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby, especially after he's just mopped. He is a victim (without knowing) in the iCarly segment "Messin' with Lewbert." Lewbert is a "self-proclaimed jerk", frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments; one time he stole and ate a kid's cookie and then popped his balloo. As seen on the iCarly website, Lewbert was once a male model. In one episode, Lewbert's wart was nicknamed "Captain Wartburger" by Sam's former boyfriend.Lewbert is portrated by Jeremy Rowley. Nevel Papperman Nevel is an 11-year-old web critic, whose Web site, Nevelocity.com (which, unlike iCarly, is not a real Web site), receives five million pageviews per day. He has had a crush on Carly since he first met her, and harbors a major grudge when she reveals that she does not feel the same way about him (and when she shoved tapenade in his face) . He has since attempted to exert revenge upon the iCarly crew ranging from a dishonest review to breaking into the webcast with a virus which would ruin the Plain White T's performance. However, thanks to the assistance of Carly's father's friend Colonel Morgan (Christopher B. Duncan), who bursts into Nevel's house with an army assault squad and confiscates his equipment for "illegal hacking, which is a threat to internet security" and decides not to arrest him, instead, he dangles him around his living room with a harness until he apologizes to Carly and calls himself a weenie, Nevel's plot was foiled. He is first seen in iNevel, and last seen in iRue the Day. Nevel is portrayed by Reed Alexander. Principal Ted Franklin Ted Franklin is the principal of Carly's school. He is very fond of Carly and Freddie. He has also gotten used to seeing Sam in his office and gives her detention on a regular basis (despite this, the two seem to be on good terms)but he often is nice to her. Ted has kids who are iCarly fans and he is an iCarly fan himself. Like his students, Ted seems to dislike Mrs. Briggs. He is portrayed by Tim Russ, who also played Tuvok in Star Trek Voyager. Wesley Wesley, whose last name is unknown, is a friend of Freddie. He is very skilled in the art of beatboxing which he shows during the iCarly 50th webshow spectacular when Sam gets detention and they are forced to do their show in detention. He plays a part in distracting the teacher in charge of the detention in which he starts beatboxing into the P.A. When the teacher goes down to investigate, Wesley bombs him with water balloons disguised in a paper bag mask. Wesley is played by Colin Spensor. Episodes Exclusive Live Specials *'iCarly: Live From Hollywood' The iCarly cast was live from Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, where the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards is held. The cast aired from 9/8c - 11/10c. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at the Kids' Choice Awards because Spencer was hired to make a Kids' Choice Awards Blimp out of wieners. Although Spencer was working hard on his sculpture, he happened to peek around the show, like the gift bags for the celebrities, going into Jack Black's Dressing Room, and stealing some cocktail wienies from the snack table. In the end, his sculpture was destroyed when the snack lady attacked him. Poor Spencer. Awards and nominations Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Guest stars Trivia/Notes *In "iMight Switch Schools", Briarwood Prep is the school that Carly would have gone to if her interview hadn't been messed up. * iCarly is the first show ever to have the audience help the show by sending video clips to the official website * Spencer has a car in "iNevel", but he is riding the bus in "iGot A Sponsor". What happened to his car is not mentioned. * Dan Schneider has his shows almost cross worlds. For example, Daka Shoes is a company in his previous show Drake & Josh, but it is also one in iCarly. Another product is the Clackers, a European toy that was introduced, again in Drake and Josh. The toy was seen again in Zoey 101, another one of Dan's shows. * The iCarly website is seen in Zoey 101 in many episodes. * In the episode "iWanna Stay With Spencer", Carly and Spencer's grandfather says that he is staying at the Parker-Nichols Hotel, probably referring to the first episode of season 2 of Drake and Josh where Drake and Josh use their house as a hotel. * In the episode, "iWanna Stay With Spencer", when Carly is cleaning her locker, she places a GEO in the box. Two GEO's were seen in the Drake & Josh movie, "Drake & Josh Go Hollywood". * Computers seen in iCarly usually have a pear on the back; this is a pun on Apple Inc. * The "Pear Phone" is a pun on the iPhone. The Pear Phone is exactly the same as the iPhone except that it has a pear on the back. This is seen in "iPromote Techfoots" and "iGot Detention". Similarly, in the episode iStakeout, the Pearpod is a parody of the iPod. And also on the CD Spencer mentions Pear tunes. * In "iWant a World Record", the world record book, "The Jonas Book of World Records", is a parody of The Guinness Book of World Records. * As shown on Nick's "A Closer Look" The Pear Laptop where the monitor is, is a green screen. * In "iGot A Sponsor", Carly buys designer sunglass, with the name of Mercedez Lenz, this is a pun on Mercedes Benz. * In "iGot Detention", Spencer makes a 10'2 cup of coffee with the label "Skybucks" on it. This is a pun on Starbucks. * In the episode "iHatch Chicks", they go on Freddie's laptop and one of the websites they visit is "Chickipedia" which is a parody of Wikipedia. If you go to this website, it goes an actual wiki website about female celebrities. * In iFence, Freddie's family comes from the 'Tingling Brothers' Circus; a parody of the 'Ringling Brothers' Circus. *If you check Sam's locker on the inside you can see cut- outs of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy's Andy Hurley. List of Fictional Websites that Redirect to iCarly.com * In the opening credits, several websites can be seen as bookmarks. They include www.Zaplook.com (For the real site go to www.Zaplook.tk) This is the one that you see on iCarly, Drake & Josh, & Zoey 101(All of these shows have the same producer) * In Zoey 101 when Lola uses one of Stacey's prized cotton swabs, she freaks out and mentions buying them from specialtyswabs.com, if you go to specialtyswabs.com it takes you to iCarly.com * In Zoey 101, Quinn and Lola visit highschoolcrazy.com. If you go this website, it takes you to iCarly. * In iFence, they mention iSnarly as website of a snarling dog, if you go to iSnarly.com it takes to iCarly.com * In "iHatch Chicks," Freddie accidentally goes to "Worldofchucks.com." If you go to this website, it takes you to iCarly.com. * In"iHatchChicks", Carly Sam & Freddie go to chickipedia.com. Which would take you to a place about baby chicks or a site about women. * In "iWill Date Freddie", Freddie helps Valerie create a webshow, and the website that they create is called "www.thevalerieshow.com". If you go to this website, it takes you to iCarly.com. * Nevelocity.com a website mentioned in "iNevel" that was created by Nevel takes you to iCarly.com. * In "iPilot" Freddie uploaded the video from the audition to a site called Splashface (A YouTube for iCarly) SplashFace is in the "Friends of iCarly" list on the bottom of the iCarly website. Going to splashface.com takes you to iCarly.com. * In iMight Switch Schools, Carly had a dream that there was a webshow called iGibby. If you try to go to iGibby.com, it will take you to iCarly.com. * In iWin a date, Spencer goes to whynotdateme.com, it redirects to iCarly.com Media CD/DVD Releases Columbia Records and Nickelodeon Records has released a soundtrack for the show entitled iCarly: Music From and Inspiered by Hit Show. It includes the theme song, four original songs by the iCarly star Miranda Cosgrove, several tracks by guest artists, and cast dialogue. Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon will release iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1 Box Set for DVD on September 23, 2008. http://news.tvonmedia.com/tvom_news_by_show/iCarly-Season-1-Volume-1.shtml The DVD has 13 episodes on two discs which means it is only half of season one. Website The iCarly.com website contains many promotional videos by the cast (as their respective characters), as well as content created and sent in by viewers. Other things on the site include a characters' blog, pictures from the set, songs, and comments from viewers. Many fictional websites from this show and other TEENick shows redirect to this page. Video Segments on the website The website based on the show has repeated video segments. Some of them start with "i" to match the show's title. Random Debates- This segment features two of the four main characters (always sitting on or in something strange like a bathtub or swings). The two characters debate about two things that have nothing to do with each other such as spoons and rollar coasters or milk and hammers. Hey! What Am I Sitting On?- In this segment a character is blindfolded and must sit on an object in the "Chair of Wonder" (a chair shaped like a giant hand) and they have twenty seconds to guess what they are sitting on. Sam always seems to guess it right before 20 seconds is up. iHave a Question- In this segment Sam, Freddie, and Spencer try to answer questions sent in by viewers, but never do. Sometimes the viewers shown with a strange appearance are actually actors, rather than non-actors. iCrush It- In this segment Spencer crushes items with a sledgehammer Wake up Spencer- In this segment Freddie and Sam wake up Spencer at a very early time in the morning and ask him random stuff or tell him random stuff, such as "Spencer, you left the milk in the fridge!" or "Spencer, what's 1+1?" Because Spencer is half asleep, he is very confused and also says random things. Worldwide iCarly has premiered worldwide as well. *UK: Nickelodeon UK premiered Easter 2008 *India: Disney Channel India premiered September 1, 2008 *Brazil: Nickelodeon Brazil premiered April 17, 2008 See also * Drake & Josh * Zoey 101 References http://zaplooksearch.tk/ http://therealsplashface.synthasite.com/ External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * Official Website in Spanish * SplashFace * Zaplook * iCarly Nickelodeon * iCarly Nickelodeon * Nickelodeon's official site http://www.zaplook.tk/ http://therealsplashface.synthasite.com/